Sar trek universe story one
by jake213
Summary: A new luna class ship sister to the uss titan commander by W.T.Riker and the new crew are tested when they are attacked and they receive a visit from old known aliens.
1. Chapter 1

Star trek universe story one. Chapter one The sun was up and lit the utopia planitia yards as the sister ship if the uss titan the uss triton left dry dock. The impulse engines grew red and hotter and the ship went to warp out of the system. "Did we give them a good show of what we can do?" asked the captain. The captain of the ship was a man called captain McAllister not a short but not a very tall man with brown fair hair, brown eyes and a complex face. "Well I think we did captain why what did you think?" asked another tall black haired man. The black haired man was Commander Blackwood the first officer of the ship. "I think we did Commander… I think we did." There was a short pause as both the commander and the captain looked at the screen as the stars shot by. "What's our speed please lieutenant senok?" the captain finally asked. "We are at warp 9.8 captain now slowing to warp 8.8" replied another black haired man at the helm console." Again the man was tall but he was different to the first officer because them helm officer lieutenant senok was a Vulcan. "Very good… its to quite up hear" finally again said the captain. "Lieutenant senok turned round and said with a calm voice "That is because we have no security officer, medical officer, only a temporary engineer and no science officer." "Yes thank you lieutenant senok" interrupted the commander. "It would be nice to pick up the rest of the crew up from risa so I can get to know the crew." There was another silence. Then an alarm came on and before they knew what was going on an Orion interceptor dropped out of warp and opened fire upon the triton. The ship was stuck and the crew thrown forward. Within a few seconds the first officer and two other officers on the bridge were beamed off and the Orion ship went back into warp leaving the ship with hull damage and without warp power.

"REPORT!" yelled out the captain. "We have minor damage on decks four and twelve, we have a hull breach on deck five. Also there is nine casualties non serious" Replied lieutenant senok. "Lieutenant senok how many people were beamed off" asked the captain. "Seventeen people were beamed off sir" again replyed the lieutenant. "Ok you now acting first officer lieutenant" the captain boldly said sitting back in his chair. The captain sat quietly in his chair and thought about what would happen to the commander and the rest of the sixteen other crew members that were beamed off the ship. "ok" he said finally taking in a deep breath "we will go to risa and pick up the rest of our crew and then we will go after that orion ship understood?" what was left of the bridge crew nodded their heads and then looked towards there consoles.

Another silence filled the bridge as the bridge crew were reciving constant repair updates. "Its not to bad to have a security officer at the moment, we should never have left without one" he said in doubt. Lieutenant senok looked up at the captain and calmly said "we have no idia that we would be attacked I do not even know why we were the orions and the federation were always peaceful towards eachother. It is illogical to throw away hundreds of years of peaceful relations."

"I know it is suspicious however we now need to reach risa how are our engines holding out?" "They will be able to take us at a speed of warp seven point nine in two minutes but more repairs need to be implemented." "We can wait here hoping we will get help or another orion ship comes to snatch more of our crew we need to get to risa before we loose the warp trail completely of the ship that attacked us. Ill contact the Orion government see if they know anything meanwhile as soon as we are ready plot a corse to risa maximum speed." The silence once more filled the bridge as the captain pulled himself out of his chair and walked slowly into his ready room. The captain looked at his old fashioned ticking clock on his ready room wall and as he did he again cast his mind to the commander and how he never got to know who the other people who were stolen were. "A first duty is getting to know the crew you are going to serve with" he mumbled to himself. Then all of a sudden a flash of light filled the room. A strange man sat on his chair "WHAT THE HELL!" the captain yelled.

"Shhhh captain its only me." The man grinned giving a sly look towards the captain. "Oh" he then spoke. "WHAT!" again cried the captain. "Oh its nothing at all your not captain picard" he exclaimed looking up and down at the captain. "No I'm not you got the wrong ship he is on the enterprise this is the uss triton and im captain McAllister." "Q" the man said and shook his hand. "I think you might have heard of me captain." "Yes I have I didn't recognise you at first but now I do what do you want?" "Ah captain I heard you were in a bit of bother so I myself have brought you to risa and I will be watching you on how you deal with this situation you stupid humans have got yourself into now why can humans just stay on earth where they live!" "Well Q because…." "NO NO NO I don't want to hear it goodbye saving the lecture for your poor crew." Then he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"what is he up to now?" asked the captain to himself questionably.

The captain walked on the bridge but when he got there Lieutenant senok was almost outside his door. "You looked puzzled Lieutenant?" asked the captain. "Sir we should have arrived at risa in twenty three minutes and fifteen seconds however we have arrived now and we are in high orbit of the planet."

"Don't worry about it I know what's happened and you just need to trust me when I say we have an ally in all of this one I will keep and eye on. All hands report to stations!" spoke the captain loudly. There was a lot of people now rushing around the bridge and over the com system the transporter chief reported "we have all senior officers in here now captain and the rest of our crew and coming aboard. They should all be on the ship within two minutes captain."

"Very good chief keep it up captain out. Right its time to get back my crew and maybe our unlikely ally will help us again along the way. Lieutenant senok plot a course for the orion boarders warp seven engage."

The captain looked at the screen and in a few seconds he was hit with the brilliant light of the stars flying past him. "Here we go" he said to himself looking proudly around his new bridge.


End file.
